1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to magnetized diverting plates at the material entrance to the grinding chamber of a hammermill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnetic means to separate tramp iron from material received into a hammermill is known in the art. Representative of such means is the disclosure in the German Patent No. 174,148 issued to Fritz Kung in which a magnetic separator underlies the wall of the entrance into the grinding chamber but the only tramp iron attracted is that from material entering the entry chute and there is no further removal of tramp iron from the material in the grinding chamber. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,664 dated Aug. 18, 1942 to A. Roberts discloses a magnetic separator on the underside of the entrance chute over which incoming material passes and there is no further extraction of said tramp iron from the incoming material once it passes into the grinding chamber.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,491,661 dated Dec. 20, 1949 to W. P. Grundler and 2,514,111 dated July 4, 1950 to J. G. Wilson disclosed tilting diverting plate members located adjacent the inlet chutes to grinding chamber but there is no teaching present which indicates how to combine what is shown to indicate the structure as disclosed and claimed hereinafter by the applicant whereby tramp iron is withdrawn from material both upon passing into a grinding chamber and upon being circulated therein.